An Auradon Christmas
by my daydream world
Summary: The rotten four first Christmas in Auradon


**This is the result of a lunch break, a night of insomnia and me avoiding tidying up. :P I don't own Descendants obviously.**

 **An Auradon Christmas**

"How do they celebrate Christmas on the isle of the lost?" Asked Doug out of the blue one day.

Ben looked up from his work "I'm don't sure" he said thinking "I don't even know what they celebrate"

"Every time I talk about Christmas Carlos illiteracy runs away" added Jane with a frown.

Ben though for an moment "Well maybe we should talk to them, Christmas will be different here"

Carlos seem to disappear every time Christmas was mention. So quick that it was like he vanished in thin air. Jay shrugged off Christmas as not that important - he didn't celebrate it but that when his father would con people the most. Mal bluntly said that it was a common holiday and beneath her. Out of the four of them Evie was most open about Christmas. She celebrate it, her and her mother would give each other presents (always makeup) then whatever they could find to eat.  
Evie also explain about her friends. Mal and Jay didn't celebrate Christmas but used the holiday to their advanced . But lots of people on the isle did celebrate Christmas. Carlos never had a good Christmas, he was imprisoned in hell hall by his insane mother for a couple of weeks and when he finally got out his nerves were all over the place. Evie explain that Christmas that the Auradon children had was completely different from the isle.

Ben wanted four them to have a first good Christmas in Auradon, but he needed to think this though carefully.

When in doubt Ben would speak to his mother. "This will be the first real Christmas" sais Belle "Keep it simple. Don't make it into a big deal out of it, because they will hate it"

"How about we invite them for Christmas dinner" said Ben "We'll keep it tradition and they can go anytime they like..."

Ben asked Mal what she though about his idea. Mal wasn't very excited  
"So far all the special days we had here haven't gone very well" said Mal

"There's no pressure to come" said Ben "But I would like you all to experience what Christmas is like here..."

Mal paused for a moment "Evie will want to come but I'm not sure about Carlos or Jay" Ben knew the message behind that. We all go together or not at all. They were a pack, they stuck together "I'll talk to them" added Mal

Getting everyone together was a lot harder than normal. Somehow Carlos knew Mal was going to talk about Christmas and was hiding. One thing Carlos was excelled at was hiding. It took ages to find him (he was in the smallest cupboard in the music room) and with Jay tight grasp of the younger boy Mal told them about Christmas dinner.

"So we just show up eat and then leave?" Asked Jay

"I guess so" said Mal

"No, catches?" Asked Jay, Mal shook her head.

"we should totally all go" said Evie "this is going to be amazing"

"I'm not going" said Carlos at once

"It's not going to be like Christmas in Hell Hall" said Mal, if they were all going to go she needed to convince Carlos. "And we don't have to stay very long, Ben said we can go when ever we wanted" she could see Carlos thinking about it, knowing he could leave anytime was a big thing. She didn't know what else his mother did to make Carlos hate Christmas so much and Carlos wasn't going to tell. "Dude is allowed to come too" she added if that didn't work nothing was.

"Come on C" said Evie

"If you go I will go" said Jay "Free food bro, we can't trun down free food" Carlos looked annoyed with them, rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

Christmas day come and the rotten four got up like they normally did and showered and dress smart enough for a meal with the royal family. They all meet in the girl room before they set off. Mal and Evie were looking forward to this but Jay and Carlos didn't look too impressed.

"Cheer up you two don't look so gloomy" said Evie pinching Carlos cheeks to give them a little more colour then try to do the same to Jay bit Jay batter her hand away.

"Guys" said Mal getting their attentions "Remember we're not causing any trouble today, and it's just a meal"

"With the royal family" added Evie

"good table manners yeh yeh we know" said Jay rolling his eyes "No stealing, no drinking, no swearing. Me and Carlos will be perfect gentleman no need to worry"  
The limo picked them up from the school. It wasn't a long journey but the rotten four were silent. Once there they were greet by Ben.

"Merry Christmas" said Ben happily "Glad you all come, come inside dinner is just ready"

They walked into the dining room. It was a grand room. "this is amazing" said Evie it look like the stories her mother told her about feasts while they were on the isle. Evie looked at her fiends faces and seeing puzzle looks at the table in front of them.  
Adam and Belle come up to greet them and they all sat down (Dude sat under Carlos chair) "Just help yourself to what you want" said Ben "And save some room for pudding"

The rotten four followed Ben and his parents lead on how much to put on their plates. The dinner went well, it was relax and talk was keep on school and people interests . Ben explain about crackers and they all like the loud banging sounds they made, but dislike the jokes that were inside. When it was time for Christmas pudding they were all surprised (and impressed) that it was set on fire.

After dinner Carlos and Jay walked back to the school with dude. Both saying they had a nice meal but needed time by themselves. Mal and Evie stay as Ben show them some Christmas movies. When the girls got back to school they went to the boy room.

"Christmas is better than I first thought" said Mal

"it just like the ones my mom told me about" said Evie sadly "I wish she was here, just to have a real Christmas you know"

Mal push open the boy door, ir was keep unlock so the girls could just walked it. Jay was doing push up and Carlos was sitting on the window still with one of his inventions. "Did you two have a nice time?" Asked Evie

"It wasn't entirely awful" admitted Jay

"Better than a Hell hall Christmas" said Carlos

"Ben gave us a dvd to watch" said Mal "It's called the snowman. It's a classic. We though you two might want to watch it with us"

"Are you asking us or telling us?" Asked Jay

"Come on it'll be fun" said Evie jumping on Carlos bed as Mal put the dvd into the dvd player and pressed paly before sitting on Jay bed. Carlos and Jay shared a looked before joining the girls to see what all the fuss was about.

The next morning Ben found the four firends fully dressed asleep on top the the beds with the dvd menu still playing. He knew none of them would say anything but he knew they enjoy their first Auradon Christmas.


End file.
